


On Whim

by caratbong



Series: it's jicheol time [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jicheol, Oneshot, they're roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratbong/pseuds/caratbong
Summary: Jihoon kisses Seungcheol on whim to shut him up (oh no :o)





	On Whim

**Author's Note:**

> i've posted this before on aff but took it down oops

Jihoon comes home late again – it’s not surprise because he’s literally drowning in his school work and being the vice president of the student council doesn’t help either. It's always stupid, time-consuming assignments or multiple suggestions and complaints to the student board to either approve or dismiss.

He shares a small apartment with his good friend, Choi Seungcheol.

They met through the ad Seungcheol had put out a year ago for a roommate, and Jihoon answered him immediately (he was looking for a place since he was accepted into his performing arts school). They got into contact and agreed on their own terms and conditions to live together. It was a simple and quick process which resulted in a tight friendship.

Seungcheol is just a year older than him and in his first year of university. He’s quite busy himself – stuck with both his part-time job and the uni workload but for some odd reason, he seems to be managing much better than Jihoon manages his time, trying to balance student council and assignments (social life is a little dead by his last year of school).

The shorter unlocks the front door with a low huff, his legs are exhausted from climbing up the staircase because the elevators are broken for this week. Another addition to his shitty day. He's spent the whole morning trying to find the biology assignment he misplaced, ended up late and scolded by the teacher and president for being a bad role model, he forget his lunch and money because he was late (but thankfully, Soonyoung gave him half of his) and had to stay in the school to finish off another assignment and the extra workload his president delegated to him as a punishment.

Best day ever- not.

He yawns into the sleeve of his jumper before he shuts the door. He rests against it for a good minute, letting the silence hang over him before his shoulders finally relax, rolling back with the smallest groan of relief.

It’s past midnight and he knows very well how worried Seungcheol gets when he comes home late. He was too busy finishing off his paper, he didn’t even realise the time flying past. They do say, time flies when you're having fun.

Jihoon tiptoes through the hallway, wincing when the floorboards creak, because he doesn’t want to wake up the older. He stops for a good minute, letting the silence consume him before he starts moving again.

He doesn’t want to go through one of those stupid late night lectures again.

Seungcheol has a thing for going off at him when he does come home late – it’s too repetitive and annoying. Jihoon knows that he’s just worried but he wishes the older would be considerate of his current state and just leave him alone to sleep.

He loosens his school tie with a long sigh when he reaches the door to his bedroom. He turns it open and throws his bag down immediately.

He needs to take a shower –he’s been sweating all day long and the weather isn’t helping, nor was that walk up the staircase. Why do they live on the fifth floor? Who thought that was a good idea? Jihoon grumbles under his breath.

He grabs a set of fresh clothes and ruffles his blonde hair. He moves to the entrance of the bathroom, taking off his pair of socks before someone clears their throat.

A yelp escapes Jihoon as he jumps and stumbles into the door frame of the bathroom. “Seungcheol!”

“Do you know what time it is?” Seungcheol crosses his arms, an evident frown forming and Jihoon is already rolling his eyes (after his quick recovery).

“Yes, I know. I got too caught up doing work- sorry,” the boy apologises, his tone a little too flat and the older doesn’t appreciate the attitude he’s receiving.

Seungcheol’s voice rises and Jihoon straightens himself. “Jihoon, I swear to god, this is the millionth time you’ve come home late. Couldn’t you at least text me, instead of leaving me fucking worried for you?”

“Okay, mother! Geez, it’s not like this is the first time – you should be used to it by now, plus you should really let it go. I need to shower.” Jihoon shakes his head and moves to enter the bathroom but is held back by Seungcheol’s tight grip. “What now?”

“Excuse me? I’m literally sitting at home, worried for your stupid little ass and this is the gratitude I get? I'm just trying to be a good friend, Jihoon! You could have been in danger. Oh my god, you could have been mugged or you could have been kidnapped! You don't know what happens late at night. Haven’t you seen the news on the television? There have been sites of—”

His words are cut off by a pair of lips. They feel harsh and abrupt at first but it softens quickly. Jihoon doesn't really think and presses up again, his mind in jumbles and his ears red. Seungcheol widens his eyes when his lips moving and his hands are quick to push the boy off as he splutters in surprise.

“J-Jihoon! W-What are you d-doing?”

Jihoon smiles. “You talk too much.”

Seeing that the older has nothing to say, Jihoon slams the door in his face before he feels a hot flush spread across his cheeks and he internally screams.

What did he just do? Did he just kiss his fucking roommate? Jihoon is embarrassed as the scene replays in his head like it's on repeat- he just pressed his lips against Seungcheol’s and even started moving them. Was it the late night that made him not function properly?

God damn it.

He hyperventilates, frozen in his spot. His hands fly to his hair and tugs on it in despair, trying to compose himself together.

Fuck– that wasn’t supposed to happen!

Jihoon groans quietly as he slides down the door, hugging his knees. How is he supposed to face Seungcheol tomorrow morning?

The worst thing is that Jihoon can only think of kissing his lips again – stupid emotions (and maybe hormones but he won't admit to it).


End file.
